1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunction apparatus combining capabilities of the above devices, an inkjet recording apparatus employing a recording head formed of liquid droplet discharging head (or a droplet discharge head) is known.
In particular, an image forming apparatus is known that has a platen to guide a print medium opposing an image forming unit, a guide member to guide the print medium conveyed along the platen, and a biasing member that is movable in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the medium is conveyed.